


Push

by dustywings



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustywings/pseuds/dustywings
Summary: Lin's first word isKatara.[Katara/Toph]





	Push

_ i walk out in stormy weather _   
_hold my words, keep us together_   
_steady walking, but bound to trip_   
_should release_   
_but just **tighten** my grip_

 

 

 

 

 

 

The tunnel is wide, damp and dark. 

They have waited over three hours now, careful with the time, and when to take action.

Another hour.

**::**

When Toph becomes a Mother, it’s in the middle of a stakeout. The baby interrupts the mission at hand, and the pain is too excruciating to ignore. She orders the other two officers to continue without her–they do so obediently. Once they’re out of sight, she yells out in agony, and collapses to her knees.

Lin is three months early, and she’s impatient. 

Clearly word travels. Another member of the group, who should have been positioned elsewhere, has come rushing to Toph’s aid. Katara has helped Mothers give birth before, but nothing could have prepared her for this. She drops down, pressing a hand to Toph’s shoulder. 

Katara realises how a place like this is not suitable for a baby. They’re in a tunnel. It’s cold. There’s no light.

But what choice do they have?

Suddenly, Toph grabs for Katara, and she’s **terrified**. Her eyes are wide with fear, and she’s shaking; she’s **panicking** and Katara is at a loss for words. **Nothing** scares Toph. 

But she’s not ready. She can’t do this. ‘It can wait.’ **It**. The baby is still irrelevant, still a nuisance. To Katara’s horror, Toph tries to stand.

‘No!’ Katara holds her. ‘You **have** to do this.’

‘Get off of me.’ Toph roughly pushes her aside. ‘I need to get out of here–argh!’ 

Katara can’t handle the sight of seeing her in this much agony. She’s terrified too. She’s scared, she’s really, really scared. But Katara isn’t going anywhere. And she’s not allowing Toph to go anywhere either. Katara grabs her hand, and squeezes tightly: ‘ **Toph**.’ The Earthbender is breathing too fast, too heavily; she needs to **calm down**. ‘Listen to my voice.’

There’s a split second. A split second when Toph is allowed to panic a little more, until it begins to slow…

‘Listen to my voice.’

Katara presses against her, holding her close, not once letting her hand go.

‘– **Push**.’

**::**

Lin’s first word is **Katara**. Or, at least, a variation of it because the little girl can’t pronounce words yet.

It strikes a chord in Katara. A deep, hidden memory perhaps. Something ignites, like fire, or a wave. There are a thousand possibilities of what she was feeling, but Katara is utterly certain that she has to help protect this baby.

Toph never discusses it with her.

**::**

Words begin to make sense to Lin. After all, Katara is a patient and calm teacher. She provides flashcards, and makes learning fun. Katara even creates shapes out of water, and Lin will name each shape with this tragic excitement in her eyes. 

Sometimes, she looks identical to her Mother, Katara loses her breath a little.

‘Heart!’

Katara smiles, and the heart vanishes into a pool of water. ‘That’s right, Lin.’ She imagines Toph being proud too. ‘Well done.’

**::**

One day, Toph returns home earlier than usual. 

There’s blood. **Everywhere**.

Her uniform is **soaked** in it. Her cheeks are gashed, and Katara won’t entertain the idea of whose blood Toph is drenched in. So, when Lin hears the door open, and rushes for her Mother, Katara holds her back.

And maybe Toph didn’t know any better. Because at the sound of her child being pulled away, she stops dead in the doorway. Katara would always act in the best interest of others. And, clearly, it was in Lin’s best interest that she not embrace her wounded Mother. 

Fortunately, Lin is too young to notice the damage, and Katara encourages her to play in the other room.

Toph closes the door.

‘What happened?’ Katara asks.

‘Nothing.’ She begins to remove her uniform. Katara comes over to help. Blood stains her fingertips, and she feels like crying. A Mother shouldn’t have to return home looking so– **ghastly**. They don’t say anything for a while. Toph allows Katara to help, and once her jacket is off her shoulders, and the belt and boots removed, Toph whispers: ‘She’s **my** daughter.’

Katara widens her eyes. ‘I’m only looking out for her.’ She pauses. ‘Toph, you can **trust** me.’

She’s been working too hard. She’s tired, achy and in need of a break. ‘Yeah,’ her tone feels like a knife. 

Katara nearly winces. 

‘That’s the problem.’

**::**

Sometimes, Toph has strange dreams. Sometimes, in these strange dreams, she can see. She can see colours, people, and smiles. And, sometimes– **many times** –she dreams of monsters, blood and death. The creatures which lurk in the back of her head. The things she cannot see, and which creep up to her at night.

**::**

Sometimes, Katara would be in those dreams.

**::**

Her Father dies from a heart attack. Instantly. Katara reads out the letter, and her voice grows softer and softer–neither were expecting anybody to die. And, perhaps, Lord Beifong’s death shouldn’t matter. He had disowned Toph, after all, and so the impact should be nonexistent. And Katara knows Toph: she **doesn’t** care.

But she does.

Toph hasn’t moved. Her arms are folded, and she’s staring out of the window for an unnaturally long time. There’s nothing for her to see. 

Katara folds the letter, a part of her wanting to burn it.

How **dare** he guilt his child this way? Abusing her for paving her own path, and then him dying. It seems almost **planned**. 

Katara knows that can’t be true, though. 

People just **die**.

‘Are you okay?’

‘Yeah,’ Toph replies. Her voice is hard. Like **steel**. Then, she sighs heavily. ‘Kind’ve a relief, I guess.’ Her mouth twitches. ‘Although, I wouldn’t’ve minded the support from him–what with Lin, and everything going on.’

Katara sympathises. Gently, she rests a hand on Toph’s arm.

‘You’ve got me.’ 

She means it as a joke. But also as a promise.

‘Good,’ Toph says. ‘I wouldn’t forgive you if you left my side.’

**::**

Avatar Aang has requested Katara in the South Pole. As loyal as she is, Katara travels over to join him. She says farewell to Lin, kissing her on the cheek. Toph is difficult to embrace. She’s like **stone**. And she doesn’t embrace Katara in return. 

‘Good bye,’ Katara whispers, because it hurts. 

‘Yeah, bye.’

That’s all Katara gets, and the door is shut in her face.

**::**

Katara is gone for months. Her absence is a **plague**.

**::**

And Toph’s dreams get worse. Lin has started to appear in them too. Her own baby who keeps slipping through her fingers–

Somebody else to **lose**.

**::**

There is an attack in Republic City. Immediately, the police respond, and soon enough, it’s a fight between Benders. A few houses, civilians and roads fall victim to the chaos. Brick tumbles away, and people are knocked to the ground. The earth splits beneath. A mix of Fire, Earth and Waterbending is used.

Katara didn’t plan to get involved. She just returned to Republic City at the right time.

She drops her belongings, and aids a wounded officer out of the way. Gently, she rests him a few metres from the fight, before rushing back to help. By now, she’s the most excelled Waterbender in the world, and she manages to wipe out an entire line of thugs with just one move. A wave crashes into each of them.

Another Firebends, and she defends herself speedily. In response, Katara sidekicks, water hitting him in the solar plexus, winding him. She doesn’t sense the opponent approaching her from behind. Just as she hears his footsteps, she turns in a panic, and she can **see** the fire burning around his clenched fist and then–

A metal wire shoots from out of nowhere, grabbing him around the wrist and yanking him back with so much force, his arm nearly breaks off.

Toph imprisons the man in a boulder of earth, the wire releasing his wrist. 

‘You’ve got no business here,’ she says.

Katara realises she’s speaking to her.

And she grins: ‘Oh, that’s not true. I think you’d miss me.’

Toph smiles crookedly. She deserves that at least. ‘Behind you, princess.’

The Waterbender swivels round on her heel, and blocks an attack. Water bursts from her palms, drumming into her opponent like bullets. 

Although she and Toph have brawled with each other, Katara will never grow tired of fighting **with** her. Because fighting with Toph is a thrill she can’t describe. They’re both equal in their Bending abilities. The best at what they do. 

With Toph, everything is just– **fun**.

It doesn’t take long until the fight is over. Despite a few officers being wounded, nobody suffers anything fatal, and it’s a success. Katara takes a step back while Toph orders the thugs to be taken away. Vans arrive, and each are loaded on, their hands tied. Some conscious, some not. 

‘I **did** miss you,’ Katara says once Toph is alone. ‘Chief,’ she mocks.

Toph turns her head as if to look at her. There’s an emotion, somewhere, locked hidden beneath her heavy armour which she stubbornly wears night and day. Katara is only allowed a small glimpse of the emotion, but it’s **there**. 

It’s like puzzlement, or wonder, or **relief**.

‘I imagine Twinkle Toes wasn’t **thrilled** you left him?’

‘Aang is happy working alongside Zuko–I doubt he’s too fussed. Besides, he was very understanding about me coming back.’

‘Oh, yeah?’ Toph kicks stone out of the way. ‘And why’d you do that?’

‘Why wouldn’t I…?’

Toph stops. ‘Huh.’ 

Afterwards, she doesn’t say a word. She turns and walks onwards. 

Katara follows.

**::**

When Katara steps into the room, Lin runs over so fast, she might as well have seen her Mother.

Toph can’t watch the situation unfold. She can’t watch her own child run into the arms of her best friend, but she can hear it. She can hear Lin’s excitement, and she can hear Katara’s love for her baby.

It makes her feel **vulnerable**. 

She adores Lin enough to ensure her happiness and safety and, if Katara can provide all of that, then Toph would give **anything**.

For Katara, anything. Anything.

**::**

I missed you too, she wants to say.

**::**

Chief Beifong has got into this habit of bringing her daughter to work.

Some employees gossip. Because that’s all they’re good at. They wait until she’s out of earshot, and gossip. Whisper about the little girl fast asleep in her cot. Does she have a Daddy? Is she actually Toph’s? Why has Chief Beifong brought this **kid** to a dangerous environment? Children have no place here.

Katara doesn’t question her, though. It’s obvious why.

**::**

‘You’re scared you’ll lose her.’

‘What?’

‘I get it, Toph, I do. You need to keep her close.’

‘Yeah? What gives you that idea?’

Katara sighs. Her expression falls, and she doesn’t answer.

It’s because Toph is **blind**. And if she can’t hear her child, then she’s living her nightmare. 

**::**

Katara reads Lin a bedtime story. She does every night, but on this particular night, Lin had to choose the story. She chooses the story about a Cat Owl who goes on an adventure in search of his lost friends. The story ends on a happy note. After all of his trials, the Cat Owl manages to find his friends again. 

When she finishes, Lin cuddles up close to Katara. Smiling, Katara strokes her hair. ‘I think somebody is tired.’

‘No, no!’ Lin insists. ‘Read me another one?’ She looks to the doorway when she hears somebody approach. ‘Mummy! Mummy, can you read me a story?’

Toph freezes.

Many times Lin has asked her, and many times, Toph hasn’t had the heart to be honest.

‘You know I can’t, dear.’

Lin’s shoulders drop. She looks **betrayed** , and, in a strange way, Katara is thankful Toph cannot witness her daughter’s grief.

But when she looks at Toph, she just sees **guilt**. This ridden regret and frustration.

She jokes about it and makes light of the situation, but Toph **is** blind. 

‘Bedtime,’ Toph says, voice hard. ‘C’mon now.’

Lin has gone quiet. She doesn’t wait for Mummy to tuck her into bed. Instead, Lin moves away from Katara and pulls the sheets over her in a huff. Katara stands, and walks over to Toph. She’s about to reach for her hand, but thinks better of it. Toph has never been a fan of pity, and, right now, pity is the last thing she needs.

To Katara’s surprise, Toph walks towards her daughter anyway. She pulls the sheets more securely around her daughter and kisses her head. ‘Good night.’ She earns a mutter in response. But Toph will take it.

Both she and Katara leave the bedroom.

Katara switches off the light.

Rests the door ajar.

**::**

‘I wish I could see her. Just– **once**. See what my baby girl looks like.’

‘She looks like you, Toph.’

‘Oh. Heh… Poor kid.’

Katara laughs, tears in her eyes.

Lin **does** look like her: **beautiful**.

**::**

It’s late, and Toph hasn’t returned from the office. Katara has spent the day with Lin, allowing her to run free in the park, and afterwards go for ice cream. Toph had promised to be back by three in the afternoon.

She broke it, of course.

Katara decides to surprise Toph with a visit. She brings Toph’s daughter too.

‘There she is,’ Katara announces as they step into her office.

Toph was busy discussing matters with a colleague, but immediately stops at the sound of Katara’s voice, and her daughter’s hurried footsteps. Something small, yet familiar throws itself at her. Toph doesn’t notice she’s smiling. She picks up her daughter, and carefully rests her on her hip, before apologising to her colleague and that they’ll have to continue their discussion tomorrow.

He doesn’t seem to mind, though. In fact, the sight of Lin makes him go **soft**.

‘Mummy, why don’t you come back home?’ Lin yawns and drops her head onto her Mother’s shoulder.

‘I think somebody’s tired,’ Toph remarks. ‘Katara. I wasn’t expecting you.’

Katara folds her arms. ‘Lin was expecting **you**.’

The words hit Toph like an axe.

**::**

She lights a fire when Lin is safely in bed. Katara blows out the match, and looks over to Toph.

‘I’m going back to the South Pole. I’m going home.’

Everything seems to **stop**. The atmosphere in the room suddenly turns **freezing** , and Katara loses her breath. The earth has been stunned beneath her, and Toph’s presence is like **heat**. Burning her up. And what **kills** Katara more than anything is that Toph hasn’t said a word yet.

Home. There’s such **scorn** in that ugly word.

**::**

This is how Toph **knew** it would end. Another good bye, only this would be **final**. Before Lin, she was accustomed to goodbyes. She **gave** them most of the time. Then, Lin happened and now Toph is alone, and everybody just fucking **leaves** –

‘Please,’ Katara whispers. ‘Say something.’

Where to start?

Toph feels a satisfying **fuck you** dangerously passing her lips, but instead, she panics.

‘Don’t say goodbye.’

Katara drops something. Toph isn’t sure what it is, but she drops something, and then she’s inches from her. **Too close**. Toph tenses. She can’t defend herself, and it’s a startling revelation. She’s been stupid, and has left herself **completely open** for Katara to attack. 

In a way, she kind of wants Katara to.

Punish her for being so **weak** –

But Katara would never. Never would she lay a finger on her.

‘Ignore me. I didn’t mean that–’ Toph swallows, ‘I–’

When Katara kisses Toph, she makes her **bleed**. She accidentally nips Toph’s lower lip. It **stings**. Toph pulls at her. She kisses her back with equal aggression, wanting nothing more than to make it clear how **angry** all of this **shit** makes her feel. She wants Katara to know it’s just another betrayal. That, out of everybody, she doesn’t want **Katara** to go away.

But it all spirals out of control.

Katara knows she shouldn’t do this, and a part of Toph feels the same. It’s too late to worry about that. Because Toph’s back is up against the wall, and Katara’s tongue is in her mouth, and this is **not** how it was supposed to be–

Or, maybe it was.

Katara was the only one there when Toph was at her most helpless. The second Lin was born, Katara was there, wrapping her up in a jacket. Passing the tiny child over to her Mother. It was Katara who helped raise Lin, and it just–

**Matters**. 

Toph wants to be **surrounded** by her. Already her senses are overwhelmed, unable to focus on one thing. Because Katara smells so lovely, feels so good, and tastes like rain. Her hair is soft and wild when Toph drags her fingers through, and she shudders at the sensation of Katara’s fingers dancing up her spine. 

While Toph’s hands work frantically at Katara’s blouse, Katara tries to catch her breath, **pushing** into her softly. A spark ignites below her abdomen, and it’s been a **long** time since she’s felt anything close to this. 

But Toph and her are so unalike, they work differently, they think differently, and the way Toph **touches** her–

‘Stop,’ Katara whispers against her lips. ‘Wait, stop.’

Toph reluctantly pauses, and Katara expects impatience.

Instead, she’s greeted with concern.

‘Have I hurt you?’

‘… No…’ Katara exhales slowly. Her eyes flutter shut, ‘ **Slow down** ,’ she whispers, before kissing her again.

This time around, Toph allows Katara to take the initiative.

And she **is** slow. She **is** gentle. She **loves**. This isn’t **fucking**. This isn’t rolling around and **fighting**. This is **soft** , and **tender** , and **loving**. 

**::**

‘You’re amazing,’ Katara moans, Toph’s fingers searching her warmth, and pushing just right. Katara gasps, arching her back, and it’s the most incredible sound Toph has ever heard. ‘You’re wonderful.’

**::**

They wake up, tangled up in each other.

The fire has gone out. 

Katara wraps the blanket around them tighter, and presses her front to Toph’s back. She fits into her like a jigsaw puzzle. Pieces set apart for far too long. 

‘You could come with me. Just you and Lin. To the South Pole.’

Toph hears, but she’s too afraid to answer.

Of course Katara knows. She’s offered commitment. And Toph doesn’t do commitment.

So, she kisses Toph just below her earlobe. 

Falls asleep to the sound of her heartbeat.

**::**

This time, when Katara leaves, she seems to take all the warmth away with her.

**::**

Winter arrives. The sun disappears for weeks, and the cold is impatient. 

It starts to snow.

**::**

She has her back to the desk, a mug of tea in both hands, when the door opens.

An officer reports there’s been an attack on the city. His voice is shaking, and she can tell he’s new. Attacks are often. Republic City is young, and order is still being established. There will be attacks, and there will be crimes, and there will be arrests. Perhaps until the day she’s forced to retire. It’s work. 

Besides, a distraction is a good thing.

She slams the mug down, smiling crookedly.

‘Excellent.’

**::**

Being a Mother, you suddenly seem to be much more cautious of your own life. It isn’t a self-indulgent motive. It is just the thought of your child growing up alone which makes you **careful**. After being disowned from her Father, Toph **had** to be there for Lin. She may not be a great Mother, but she **is** there.

When she returns home, she’s injured, but they are wounds which will heal. Worried Lin might see, Toph rushes to wrap a bandage around her wrist. The cut is hidden. Lin has no idea. She just sees her Mother, and a Mother always looks perfect to their child.

If there’s the slightest change, then the child **panics**.

Lin is a good girl when she goes to bed. She doesn’t complain, and she even helps Toph dress her into her pyjamas. ‘When’s Katara coming back?’

The name jolts her heart, but Toph hides everything Katara makes her feel.

She smiles. ‘Soon, I’m sure.’

‘I know she makes you happier.’

Toph is stunned for a moment. 

Sometimes, Lin’s wisdom takes her by surprise, and it’s quite a relief she doesn’t take after her Father in that regard.

‘Bedtime,’ Toph says softly.

They kiss goodnight, and Lin snuggles into the sheets. 

Toph leaves the door ajar.

**::**

Every now and again, Toph has to be present at court. She’s brilliant at telling if people are lying,. The accused takes the stand, and he isn’t very good at sticking to the truth. Easily, Toph manages to catch him out. He lies more than five times to the Judge.

Councilman Sokka is enjoying himself. The accused is found **guilty**.

Afterwards, when the courtroom empties out, Sokka comes over to join the Chief of Police.

‘You should do this more often. I miss having you around,’ he smirks.

‘I can’t anymore. I have Lin.’

Sokka’s smile drops. Then, his smile returns, although much warmer. It makes him proud to hear Toph say that. To put her daughter first.

‘Oh, by the way, Katara is visiting Republic City for a few days.’

‘And?’

Sokka shrugs. ‘Katara has been asking about you. That’s all.’

There’s a long pause.

What has Katara been asking **about**? 

Toph turns away. 

‘I don’t care.’

**::**

One of the first things Katara does when she’s back, is visit her brother.

Afterwards, she seeks Toph.

She doesn’t try home. She tries the office. The door is wide open, and the office is empty. Katara’s heart drops to the floor, and she’s about to walk away, when she hears footsteps coming down the hall.

When Toph hears the gasp, it’s full of joy and excitement.

**Katara**.

She stops short. 

‘You’re here,’ Katara says, smiling ear-to-ear. ‘I **missed** you.’

Toph hasn’t **prepared** herself. She didn’t know Katara would be returning so soon, and after the way they departed, Toph isn’t sure how to handle the situation. Katara **left**. And Toph knows she will do it again. 

In a way, she envies her. How Katara is able to just skip from one place to the next.

That was what Toph used to do. Abandon her family and her friends, and search for something better.

Except, with Katara, there isn’t a better.

She comes back, always.

‘I’m busy,’ Toph hates how her voice **betrays** her. It **cracks** , as if allowing all the emotion to pour through.

Toph steps around her, and into her office. Katara follows.

‘I know you are. I just wanted to say hello.’

‘Well, you have. Now go away.’

‘Are you upset with me?’

Toph groans. She’s **tired** of these conversations. They’re so **tedious**. ‘I–’

‘You’re hurt.’

At first, Toph is confused. She frowns, ‘No, I’m–’ Katara gently takes her bandaged wrist. Toph yanks her hand away. ‘It’s nothing.’

‘Let me see.’

Reluctantly, Toph allows Katara to do as she wishes. 

The bandage is slowly removed, and the gash across her wrist becomes viewable. Katara lets out a long, sad sigh. ‘You should clean your wounds.’ There’s the sound of water being Bended through the air. And then, a cool liquid passes Toph’s injury. 

The healing process doesn’t take too long. Afterwards, Katara evaporates the water. 

A pause. For the first time in her life, Toph doesn’t know how to fill the silence.

Katara holds her hand, and squeezes gently.

‘You make me worried sick,’ she whispers.

She moves closer, and her other hand brushes over Toph’s cheek. Toph doesn’t move, frozen in place, all too conscious of what Katara is doing. How she makes her feel. How a part of her wants to literally **throw** this woman out of her office, but another part–a more significant part–doesn’t want her to **stop**.

‘I wanted to see Lin, but… How is she?’

‘She’s fine,’ Toph says sharply. She does think she’s being unfair, though, and so adds: ‘I think she’s missed you.’

‘Oh.’ Katara smiles. ‘I’ve missed her, too.’

‘Maybe you shouldn’t **fuck around** , then.’

That hurts. Katara nearly **winces**. ‘I–Toph, I had to return home. I’ve started to build a school in the South Pole for Waterbenders. Already, I’ve gathered a respectable amount of students. But, I wanted to come back and… see you.’

This is all news to Toph. She blinks. ‘A school? Since **when**?’

‘I’ve been thinking about it for a while now. It’s just something I’ve wanted to do. There is so much for me to teach. It just made sense to me.’

Katara is still for a long, quiet time. Toph’s face has darkened, and she doesn’t know if she’s angry at her or not. With Toph, it’s just **impossible** to know what she’s thinking. Whether she’s done something wrong, or right, or nothing of any importance. 

Impossible. That is **exactly** how she would describe Toph.

Even so, the Waterbender takes a small step forward. She reaches out, curling her fingers gently into Toph’s hair, before pulling her into a kiss. Katara kisses her so lightly, Toph can barely feel her. How she feels, and how she smells, and how she touches her–it’s all so **familiar**. 

They break apart all of a sudden. 

Katara tries to find her balance. ‘Didn’t you miss me?’ She regrets asking such a ridiculous question. 

‘More than anything.’

She’s shocked. Katara is **shocked**. Never has Toph been so **open** with her. 

All at once, Katara snaps, and she pulls Toph in for another kiss. This time, it’s bruising and they both react together. Toph’s hands grab at Katara’s collar, shoving her harder against her. They fall into each other, and, the whole while, neither let go.

They don’t **dare**.

**::**

Lin is aware of the change, but it’s a change she’s happy with, so she doesn’t say anything.

This change is Katara. Katara being there in the morning, in the afternoon, and even at night. Katara is **here** , and there’s a silent promise shared that, maybe, she’ll be here forever. That’s what Lin wants, anyway. She needs her Mother, and she also needs Katara. It is a picture the young girl has started to love.

It looks like **family**.

**::**

When Katara writes home, she asks Toph if she would like to come back with her this time.

Toph says she’ll think about it. 

But, giving the option thought–it’s a start.

**::**

‘I had a dream.’

Katara frowns. ’A dream?’

‘Many dreams, actually.’ Toph twitches a smile. ‘They used to be pretty bad before. I dreamt a lot about you and Lin–really, it was about losing you both.’

‘ **Toph** –’

‘I’m sorry.’ 

Katara’s breath catches.

‘I should have more faith in you than that.’

‘Don’t be sorry.’ Katara takes her hand. ‘I understand. I used to be scared, too.’ She turns her head, watching Lin run around in the playground, a couple of her newfound friends chasing after her. It’s a sight she treasures. ‘But… I want to do this with you. I want to stay. I just hope you feel the same way.’

‘I do.’

Katara lets out a soft sigh, and for the first time, Toph feels at peace. 

She can picture Katara’s smile. 

And she can feel it on her lips when Katara draws her close for a kiss.

It feels like home.


End file.
